doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Father Time
Father Time ist der 41. Roman der BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures-Reihe. Bis jetzt ist keine Übersetzung erschienen. Zusammenfassung Die Erde der 1980er ist ein Schlachtfeld. Rivalisierende Alienfraktionen aus einer fernen Zukunft haben sie als den Austragungsort für ihr Vendetta auserkoren. Mit UFOs am Himmel, einem riesigen, umherstreifenden Roboter und außerirdischen Kopfgeldjägern, die nach dem Letzten suchen; ist der Doctor die einzige Person, die verhindern kann, dass Unbeteiligte ins Kreuzfeuer geraten und verletzt oder sogar getötet werden. Aber das galaktische Imperium steht auf den Spiel und gegen seinen Willen wird der Doctor in einen jahrzehnte langen Krieg gezogen, welcher denjenigen am meisten schaden wird, die ihm am nächsten stehen. Der Doctor hat bereits seine Erinnerungen, seine Freunde, seine Vergangenheit und sogar seine TARDIS verloren. Alles was ihm blieb ist seine Tochter. Doch wird er diese auch noch verlieren? Personen *Achter Doctor *Miranda Dawkins *Claudia *Ferran *Prefect Zevron *Deputy Sallak *Debbie Castle *Alex *Arnold Knight *Barry Castle *Bob *Cate *Dinah *Gibson *Graltor *Joel *Kim Dawkins *Kirst *Felix Mather *Rum *Tarvin *Thélash *West-Deutscher Anmerkungen und Bezüge *Für einen kurzen Moment kann sich der Doctor an die Daleks und an Saldaamir (einem Freund seiner Eltern) erinnern. *Auch kann er sich daran erinnern, dass er 100 Jahre zuvor in einem Zugabteil zu sich gekommen ist und seitdem nicht weiß, wer er ist. (The Burning) *Während seiner Freizeit hat der Doctor einen Schallkoffer gebaut. Ein Gerät, dass wie ein Schallschraubenzieher funktioniert, wegen der technologischen Limitierung jedoch deutlich größer ausgefallen ist. *Die TARDIS sieht äußerlich wieder so aus wie früher. Sämtliche Details sind nun ausgebildet, jedoch ist sie weiterhin leer. Sie steht nun als Dekoobjekt im Garten des Doctors. *Ferran schafft es in die Erinnerungen des Doctors einzudringen, sieht dort aber nur die, die er während der letzten 100 Jahre gesammelt hat. Darunter alle Erfahrungen während der beiden Weltkriege und die Gräul des Vietnamkrieges. *Der Doctor besitzt und fährt einen Trabi, den er in der DDR gekauft hat. *Iris Wildthyme besucht den Doctor ab und zu. *Die Klade besitzen mehrere Fotos, auf denen der Doctor (es wird nicht gesagt in welcher Inkarnation) neben einen großgewachsenen Mann und einer dunkelhäutigen Frau zu sehen ist. Dabei könnte es sich entweder um Fitz Kreiner und Anji Kapoor (seiner nächsten Begleiterin), jedoch auch seinen früheren Begleitern Chris Cwej und Roz Forrester handeln. *Als Miranda noch jünger war, erzählte ihr der Doctor diverse Gutenachtgeschichten, in denen Motten vorkamen, die gegen Ameisen kämpften oder er auf einen Roboter aus Süßigkeiten stieß. (The Web Planet, The Happiness Patrol) *Im Verlauf der Handlung gibt es immer wieder Anknüpfpunkte an Enemy of the Daleks, ein zuerst verschobener und schließlich nie veröffentlichter Roman, der ursprünglich anstelle von Parallel 59 hätte erscheinen und The Infinity Doctors in das normale Doctor Who-Universum einfügen hätten sollen. *''Father Time'' ist der Ausgangspunkt für eine kleine Comic-Serie um Miranda Dawkins, die 2003 veröffentlicht und nach nur drei Ausgaben vorzeitig wieder eingestellt wurde. *Es gibt außerdem zwei kleine Kurzgeschichten von Lance Parkin, die während der Handlung dieses Romans stattfinden und einige Ereignisse und Hintergründe weiter erklären: Iris Explains und The School of Doom. en:Father Time (novel) Kategorie:Doctor Who Romane Kategorie:Romane (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert)